1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers, and more specifically, to display and preservation containers for the preservation, storage and display of fresh vegetables, and particularly mushrooms.
2. Description of the Background
Fresh mushrooms generally are sold in the produce section of grocery stores along with other vegetables. However, unlike most other vegetables, fresh mushrooms have a relatively high cost per pound. Therefore, retailers attempt to maximize the shelf life of fresh mushrooms and sell as much of their inventory as possible. The shelf life of fresh mushrooms is reduced primarily due to mushroom shrink (dehydration and deterioration).
Because fresh mushrooms are very sensitive to ambient conditions, mushroom shrink largely occurs as a result of improper storage. Retailers generally store and display fresh mushrooms only in corrugated shipping boxes. However, corrugated boxes are porous and permit excessive air flow through the boxes and expose the mushrooms to temperature changes. Exposure to air and extreme temperatures causes the mushrooms to dehydrate and shrink.
Mushroom shrink also occurs as a result of placement of mushrooms beside other vegetables in the produce section of grocery stores. Retailers periodically mist, or water, produce to keep the vegetables looking fresh. However, unlike other vegetables, misting causes fresh mushrooms to deteriorate, and they rapidly lose their fresh appearance.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a container for displaying and storing mushrooms, which protects the mushrooms from exposure to ambient conditions and misting, thereby preventing dehydration, deterioration and shrink. At the same time, the container should be ventilated and easy to clean. Also, the container should be durable yet easy to handle, and attractive enough for display.